


What is...

by tokyopt



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 5+1, M/M, Some Fluff, Some angst, all the feels, yuzuvier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyopt/pseuds/tokyopt
Summary: The path of Yuzuvier through 5 different stages and emotions, plus the L words.





	1. Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a 5+1 but sort of lost its way in the middle. :) And I never got it back into a defined theme, which made looking for a title a job of epic proportions (and was never fully successful...).  
> I want to thank fieryrondo as always for her notes and editing and comments.  
> All mistakes are my own.

**Laughter**

 

“This is not actually funny.” Javier repeats.

“No.” Yuzuru nods.

Behind him, Nam has dropped to the floor, rolling around, trying to catch his breath, from laughing so much.

Brian’s face is a valiant mix of mirth and sympathy as he stares at Javier’s bright red hair.

“It said temporary paint on the can.” Javier tries to ignore everybody except Yuzuru. “I was just going to use it for the Championship party. It was supposed to wash off.” he finishes pitifully.

“I have idea.” Yuzuru waves his phone. “Look up solution. Must have happened before.”

Javier brightens.

“That’s a great idea, Yuzu! Let me see.” He goes off to get his own phone and Yuzuru exchanges a look with Brian. Brian snorts and lets out a giggle. Yuzuru manages to swallow his own and follows Javier, hoping to be of some help.

 

Whatever strange things Yuzuru was expecting to be doing when he moved to train in Toronto, this was definitely not one of them. He rises up on his knees and bends towards Javi. Gingerly he touches the wet curls on Javi’s head and slides the hair between his fingers.

“Is it gone?” Javi’s voice is muffled against his chest, where he’s kneeling by the shower.

“ _Hai_. Yes.” Yuzuru grabs another handful of sudsy hair and checks it for the red colour. He can feel Javier shiver next to him.

“Yes!” Javier says in a slightly choked voice.

Yuzuru grabs the shower head and reaching for the controls, turns it on to rinse the product from Javi’s hair. He threads his fingers through the hair, using his hand to check the water temperature.

“Water ok?” he checks.

“Yeah, it’s ok.” Javier says quietly, and Yuzuru finishes rinsing the reddened suds into the shower.

 

They anxiously look in the mirror as Javi rubs the towel through his hair. He takes it off and they hold their breath. The red is gone. Unfortunately part of Javi’s natural brown is gone as well.

Nam leans on the tiled wall.

“They do say blondes have more fun.” he pipes up.

Javier snaps the wet towel at Nam and runs after him as the youth runs away squealing.

Yuzuru cannot hold it anymore. He throws his head back and laughs. Nam comes back, still being chased by Javier and tries to use Yuzuru as a human shield.

Brian peeks into the locker room, attracted by the noise, and sees the three skaters huddled together. Javier has a squealing Nam in a chokehold, the other arm around Yuzuru’s waist, who is laughing, while Javier good naturedly threatens both with tickles. Brian takes a last glance at the usually intense Japanese young man giggling and smiles to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Fear


	2. Fear

**Fear**

 

The feeling of the bed shaking underneath him wakes him up. Yuzuru has a moment of terror, before instinct and practice kick in. He rushes for the doorway, until the movement subsides. Then he’s back to look for his trainers under the bed even before the evacuation order begins playing on the sound system. He grabs his jacket and phone and hurries out the door.

His mother is leaving her own room and Yuzuru walks quickly to her.

“Kaa-san, go. I need to check on Brian and Javi.”

She nods and heads for the emergency exit with a growing flow of guests.

Yuzuru knows he’s not supposed to run, but he automatically falls into a quick sprint as he turns the corner. Brian is coming down the corridor towards him.

“Yuzu, go down. I’ll get Javi.” he says.

“No, hurry Brian. I get Javi. Go.”

The whole building is shaking again with a strong aftershock. Yuzuru takes a moment to pause beneath the protection of another doorway, waiting for the shaking to subside slightly, before walking fast to Javier’s room.

He barely has to knock on the door, before it’s thrown open.

“Yuzu, I felt…” Javier starts, but Yuzuru merely grabs his arm and pulls him. “Wait, wait, what…”

“Evacuation.” Yuzuru pulls harder and Javier starts moving.

“My stuff…”

“Leave it.” Yuzuru orders tightly and Javier obeys with a nod.

The door closes behind them and they are quickly moving down the corridor towards the exit doors. There are not a lot of people left any more, but they can see the crowds ahead of them, going down the stairs.

Finally they make it outside. Javier is totally lost and he can see Yuzuru looking around.

“What happened?”

“Earthquake. Evacuation for safety.”

“Oh.” Javier finally looks at himself, in his thin sweatpants, t-shirt and socks. He doesn’t have shoes, a jacket, a phone or even his room card key. He looks back at Yuzuru and sees him fidget, biting his fingers.

“Did you check your mum? Brian?”

“Yes. Yes. Everybody fine.” Yuzuru starts looking around the crowd again. Suddenly he turns to Javier and gives him an intense look. He heads over to a hotel employee trying to keep the crowd calm and orderly and talks to him for a moment.

Five minutes later they are seated on the sidewalk. The floor beneath their butts is still shaking erratically. But now Javier is wrapped in a blanket, which a concerned concierge had given him.

He looks at Yuzuru and sees he seems to be shaking. And not just when the floor is shaking too.

“Are you cold, Yuzu?”

“No.”

“Here.” Javier throws one arm and part of his blanket over Yuzuru’s shoulders.

They sit in silence.

“This not so scary.” Yuzuru finally says softly, almost as if to himself.

It finally hits Javier of what Yuzuru may be referring to and he tightens his hold over Yuzuru’s shoulders, pulling him close.

Javier has heard about it, of course he has. Mainly through journalists or people outside the Cricket Club, hunting for a story or picking out a new angle. He knows Brian and Tracy have sometimes referred to it indirectly when talking about Yuzuru. The great Tohoku earthquake of 2011 in which a 16 year old Yuzuru had to run for his life out of his ice rink. Yuzuru has never whispered a word of it to Javier directly and Javier has never heard him talk about it to anybody else (at least in English).

“It’s pretty scary to me.” Javier finally says. “Are we safe?”

“Yes.” Yuzuru says firmly. “Just… pre… precaution?”

Javier nods his understanding.

“I guess this happens a lot here.”

“Hmm.” Yuzuru nods. “It usual. Evacuate. Wait. Then ok. Go back.”

“I’m just glad I have you with me. Otherwise I’d be freaking out.”

“Freaking out?” Yuzuru is looking at Javier like he has just grown a new head in the last two seconds.

“You know, panic? Be scared?”

“Not Javi.” Yuzuru scoffs.

“Oh, yeah? You think I don’t get scared?”

Yuzuru is eyeing him doubtfully.

“Just every time I go on the ice.” he admits.

“Why?” Yuzuru asks, curious.

“Am I ok? Will I fall and break my neck? Can I still do my quad sal, my triple axel? Is that pipsqueak Japanese better than me? Should I just hang up my boots?”

Yuzuru pokes him in the ribs and Javier laughs.

“Javi is right. Not so scary with me.”

Javier curls his arm around Yuzuru’s neck and pulls him in, before headbutting him softly. They laugh.

“Yeah, the pipsqueak is pretty brave.” Javier says softly. Yuzuru looks up at him intensely through his lashes.

“Javi! Yuzu!”

Javier looks up at Brian, approaching with Yuzuru’s mum and Kikuchi-san.

“We’re ok.” He waves at them.

Yuzuru comes from under the protection of arm and blanket and gets up, but not without wrapping the end of the blanket around Javi again.

Brian breaths a sigh of relief and Yuzuru’s mum goes to him. Javier can see her pass a soft hand on Yuzuru’s hair and smile at the small touch, comforted by the knowledge that her son is safe and within her sight.

“I hear that we’ll be allowed in soon.” Brian says.

“Good. I need my beauty sleep.” Javier sighs.

“God save me from Spaniards and their beauty sleep.” Brian jokes.

“Hey, this takes work!” Javier points at himself seriously before finally cracking up with laughter.

They all join him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Trust


	3. Trust

**Trust**

 

Yuzuru trusts everybody around him. He just doesn’t trust them completely and implicitly. He trusts his mum the most. For almost everything to do with his personal well-being and health, to his moods, likes and dislikes, fits of frustration and anger. He doesn’t say everything to her, because he’s still a young man AND an athlete, and some things are too embarrassing or technical to tell his mum.

 

Some things he manages to confide with Kikuchi-san. Again, not everything, but he makes an effort to be as truthful as possible with his old friend and adviser, especially about physical aspects and health. Sometimes they can even tactfully discuss some of the more embarrassing aspects of being a developing young man.

 

He knows he can trust Brian and be honest with him, and better yet, he knows Brian is completely honest back. When he smiles and jumps in joy, it’s not for show. When he sighs and frowns in frustration, it’s not a lie. When he’s shouting and being ignored, deep down Yuzuru is taking in everything Brian is saying. He knows Brian acts distant when he feels Yuzuru needs room, and he knows Brian’s warm embrace when he’s proud and pleased and sad and comforting.

 

He didn’t expect Javier Fernández to gain his trust as well. His friendship, perhaps. His respect, he hoped. Yuzuru’s admiration is a given. But trust is not something he generously spreads around. It’s a long road…

*

Javier saw him fall. He must have heard him curse and he certainly watched as Yuzuru painfully got up. He had to know. Yet, as Yuzuru struggled to skate with his sprained ankle, under the inquiring eye of Brian, Javier merely kept throwing him dark glances. That evening, in the locker rooms, Javier wordlessly offers him an ice pack.

*

Yuzuru curls on himself, forehead resting on his knees, furiously sobbing, a hand clenched in a fist hitting the steps of the emergency stairway. Frustration. So much frustration. Another injury. Another week off ice. He holds his breath as he hears the emergency door click open. There’s a second of pause, then the door closes softly.

“Javi.” he recognizes Brian’s voice right outside the door.

“Hey, coach.” Javier drawls teasingly.

“Enough cheek.” but Brian’s voice is amused. “Have you seen Yuzu? I was looking in the locker…”

“I think I saw him head out to the rink.”

Brian’s footsteps quickly recede, followed by Javi’s.

*

It’s the end of the jumping practice. It’s late. Only Yuzuru and Javier remain, lapping the rink lazily. Brian claps to signal the end of cool down and moves away to exchange a word with Eric, the jumping coach. Yuzuru catches Javi’s eye and quickly gains speed. He jumps, manages a little more than 4 complete revolutions and lands with a crunch on the ice, still on his blade, instead of on his knees or behind. Javier gaps like a fish at him and before he manages to make a sound, Brian is back.

“Out, before I come get you.”

“ _Hai_.” Yuzuru bows respectfully as he leaves the ice and slips his guards on.

“Hey Brian, I think Yuzuru needs more jumping practice.” Javier says.

Brian laughs and Yuzuru throws Javier a dark stare.

“His axel is looking a little crunchy.” Javier continues smoothly.

Brian laughs once more. If there was a jump Yuzuru didn’t need any more practice for was his triple axel.

Javier winks at Yuzuru.

*

“Just trust me.” Javier says with a smile and clasps their hands together at Yuzuru’s hip height. They gain speed on the ice, while Nam claps and the whole rink pauses to watch. Javier throws Yuzuru up and away. Yuzuru twists and lands a perfect triple salchow as the whole rink claps, Nam laughing in pure joy. Javier is whooping and waving his fist in the air, as Yuzuru blushes with the applause and fixes his hair behind his ears.

*

Yuzuru wipes his tears and sighs. He hates how easily he cries. He knows the others call him a cry-baby and he hates it with all his might.

The emergency door opens and closes and Javi’s leg nudges him.

“Shove over.” he says with a mouth full of ice cream. He sits next to Yuzuru on the step, right against him, thigh pressing against thigh, hip against hip, shoulder to shoulder. “You have got to find another place to come and cry.” Javier takes another bite of the ice cream in his hand. “I think even Brian knows of it, but he’s pretending not to.”

Yuzuru places his fingers softly on Javi’s thigh. Then he pinches it. Hard.

“ _Mierda_ , that hurts, you little _baka_.” Javier grabs onto his fingers, but doesn’t let go. “Here.” he offers the ice cream.

Yuzuru shakes his head and bends forward to rest it on his raised knees. Javi’s hand is warm and slightly sticky from the ice cream. The silence is comfortable. His presence is comforting.

 

Yuzuru trust them all. Mum. Kikuchi-san. Brian. Javi.

But his heart. He trusts to no one.

 

 

 

Translations

 _Hai_ \- Yes (Japanese)

 _Mierda_ \- Shit (Spanish)

 _Baka_ \- Fool (Japanese)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Anger


	4. Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst warning applies to this chapter.

**Anger**

 

Javier is standing next to Brian on the side. Both have their arms crossed over their chests, and while Javi’s expression is curiously blank, Brian’s is expressing everything.

“ _ Kuso _ .” Yuzuru whispers under his breath and keeps skating.

“Yuzuru.” Brian shouts.

Yuzuru skates closer calmly.

“ _ Hai _ , Brian.” he tries to sound innocent.

“Out. I’m revoking your ice rights for the next week. Don’t even bother showing up. Then you can come and talk to me.” He turns to Javi. “Warm up and step practice.”

Yuzuru looks at Javier furiously as the Spaniard takes to the ice.

“Did Javi…” he starts but Brian holds up a hand.

“After the week, come talk to me.”

Yuzuru slips his guards on violently and paces back to the locker room.

 

He’s still there when Javi comes from his practice. He quietly waits until Javi has taken off his skates and is dutifully wiping them.

“Why?” he asks, voice choked with anger and betrayal.

“You are injured.” Javier calmly wipes his blades. “You are not a kid anymore. You are Olympic champion. You have a responsibility to…”

Yuzuru stands up from where he was seating on the bench.

“I know what I do.” he screams. “Why you tell Brian?”

“Somebody has to.”

“No, no.” Yuzuru is shaking his head. “You no friend.” Yuzuru accuses.

The Spaniard also gets up from the bench, a dangerous look on his face.

“Listen...” he starts, voice serious.

“You competition. Want to see me lose...” Yuzuru barely finishes the word before Javier is on him.

They hit the metal lockers, which wobble dangerously on their feet. Javier has one fist tangled in Yuzuru’s jacket, the other fist on the locker, next to Yuzuru’s cheek.

“You fucking idiot.” he breathes. “If I want to see you lose, I don’t need to do anything. You do everything yourself.”

Yuzuru’s nostrils are flaring with the insult.

“I should let you skate until your injury takes care of everything. Then we see who loses.”

Yuzuru is pushing him away, but Javier’s wider, thicker body is unmovable.

“You jealous.” Yuzuru bites out.

Javier laughs lowly. He tightens his fist in Yuzuru’s jacket and leans forward.

“I’m the world champion, you little asshole.” he whispers. Then he leans back and lets go of Yuzuru. “Now get the fuck out of here.”

And with that he turns his back on Yuzuru and grabs his skates.

Yuzuru grabs his bag and runs out.

 

A week later he comes into the Cricket club and stands at the lounge windows until Brian spots him. He signals him to the office and Yuzuru follows.

They sit on each side of the messy desk.

“I talked to Kikuchi and he confirmed your injury. I would just like to know why I wasn’t informed. As your coach I have a right to know.”

Yuzuru purses his lips.

“I was OK to skate.”

“I don’t care if you could skate or not. I want to know why you didn’t tell me. Because if I’m not told these things, I can’t coach you. This doesn’t work for me.”

Yuzuru lets his head hang low.

“Perhaps we should revise our arrangement. I’m sure there are coaches who would work on your conditions.”

Yuzuru’s head pops up.

“No. No! Brian-coach.”

“I don’t want this Yuzu. But this is the way I work. So, we either reach a common ground, or we part.” Brian gets up. “You are a smart, mature young man, Yuzu. You know what you want. You don’t need your mum or the JSF to tell you what to do. So, think about it and let me know. You’re welcome to go back on the ice.”

Yuzuru slowly walks to the locker room and meets Javier going out, his skating bag on his shoulder. Javier nods at him and keeps going.

Yuzuru’s ice session feels cold and bitter and sad. He scratches his blades on the ice, using his pick to carve deep scars onto the hard surface. He goes about his jumps so mindlessly you could barely call it practice. He runs through the ice at breakneck speed, using every step on the book. Finally he throws himself at a triple axel with a scream, flubs the landing, skids across the ice and rests deflated on its cold surface. Slowly he gets up, spine straightening, head lifting.

When he leaves the rink, dripping with sweat, his resolve is as deep as the gouges on the ice.

 

Translations

_Kuso_ \- Shit (Japanese)

_Hai_ \- Yes (Japanese)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Control


	5. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Mature rating applies to this chapter.

**Control**

 

They see the scoreboard list the names and scores and Brian roars in delight.

Yuzuru throws his arms around Javier’s neck.

“I’m not crying. I’m not. I’m happy.” he says in Javier’s ear.

He pulls back and Javier’s hands cup his face. His thumbs wipe away his tears.

Yuzuru rests his face in Javier’s shoulder and sobs.

 

Yuzuru knocks on Javier’s room door and can see Javier is surprised to see him.

“Yuzu! Come in.”

They walk into the room proper and Yuzuru sits on the side of the bed.

“I come to congratulate you Javi.”

“Uh? Oh, we already did all that at the ceremony, what are you talking about?” Javier is smiling, arms crossed over his chest.

Yuzuru gets up and bows deeply, holding it.

“Sincere congratulations on your win Javier Fernández-san.”

“Hey, hey, what’s this?” he feels Javier’s hands on his shoulder and back, forcing him up. “Why the official bows and stuff? Is this for a prank camera?” Javier starts looking around.

“Javi.” Yuzuru breathes, appalled at the idea.

“What are you doing, Yuzu?” Javier moves closer, his hand warm against Yuzuru’s neck.

“I apologize, Javi. I say horrible things. Ugly things. Ugly feelings.” Yuzuru clasps his fist to his heart.

“I told you I’d forgotten about it.” Javier smiles, his eyes crinkling.

Yuzuru can feel his eyes start to tear up. He is mortified by Javier’s always gallant answer to his shameful scene.

“Javi…” he sobs and Javier pulls him close. Then closer still. Arms tight around him. Blinded by his tears he can only feel Javier’s breath on his lips, before lips touch his.

His heart is beating wildly, his lungs feel like burning and his chest is contracting. It strangely feels like the beginning of an asthma attack. He gasps for air and Javier’s tongue follows.

Yuzuru grabs onto Javier’s shoulders and pushes him away. They stare at each other, breathing hard.

“Javi…” he whispers and touches his fingers to his lips. He sees Javier’s gaze drop to his mouth and feels his arms tighten around his waist.

Javier’s gaze goes back up to Yuzuru’s face and his half dazed, half aroused expression wipes clean. He stills, his arms relaxing around Yuzuru.

Yuzuru can read him. Javier is letting him lead. He can break away easily or he can stay. Either way, he must behave in a more dignified manner than the mortifying scene in the Cricket Club’s locker rooms. They should definitely be talking about this kiss. About them. About everything. But Yuzuru doesn’t feel like talking.

Yuzuru leans forward and experimentally pecks Javier’s lips. Javier holds himself valiantly still as a statue. Emboldened, Yuzuru kisses him. And again.

“Javi, touch me.” he whispers.

Javier does.

Yuzuru has never, ever felt like this. This consuming heat. This piercing awareness. Of lips on his lips. Of slick tongue in his mouth. Of hands on his skin. Of his own body, melting, hardening, expanding, contracting.

They are on Javier’s bed and Javier has moved slightly away to pull his shirt over his head. He comes back and lays a careful hand on Yuzuru’s hip. He bends over and kisses Yuzuru softly, the urgency of lust and arousal partially burned out.

“You ok?” he asks.

“Uh.” Yuzuru nods, but he’s not sure. This is so far off any reference that Yuzuru has ever had, that he doesn’t even know how he’s supposed to feel about it. Yuzuru hates not being on top of everything, not being in control. And in this he’s so far from control, he’s never felt so lost. But at least he trusts Javier not to lead him astray. So he must trust him in this.

It’s a shock to give up control to somebody else.

He softly explores Javier’s face with his fingers, as the Spaniard smiles and makes faces at him. He receives kisses on each fingertip, and his sensitized fingers travel to newer fields of skin and muscle.

It feels like hours pass before their hands push Javier’s pants to the floor. But now Javier turns their explorations back to Yuzuru and his shirt soon joins the clothes on the floor.

Javier is using hands and lips and tongue and even his face to explore Yuzuru’s every inch. Yuzuru is burning up and has never felt arousal like this before: it’s both mind blowingly good and unbearably uncomfortable. Javier needs help with his jeans, and together they unbutton and unzip him just enough for Javier’s hand to find him.

Yuzuru is dimly aware of somebody moaning in the background as Javier is whispering in his ear.

“Let go, Yuzu. Let go.”

And like a crack of thunder, control breaking into a thousand pieces, he does.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Love/life


	6. Love/life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Mature rating applies to this chapter.

**+1 Love/Life**

 

_All of these lines across my face_

_Tell you the story of who I am_

_So many stories of where I've been_

_And how I got to where I am_

_But these stories don't mean anything_

_When you've got no one to tell them to_

_It's true..._

_I was made for you_

Brandi Carlille - The Story

 

 

Yuzuru pushes the door closed behind him softly and rolls the huge wheeled suitcase to one side of the room. He drops his keys on the table and starts shedding backpacks and clothes as he heads to the bedroom.

There’s a shape on the bed revealed by the hallway’s illumination. It’s very late. Yuzuru leaves most of his clothes by the door, then turns off the lights and pads in the familiar dark to his side of the bed. He slides under the thin covers and inhales the musky smell of slept-in sheets. The pillow feels like heaven under his tired head, and the body that turns to him to wrap an arm around his waist is warm and soft in sleep. He exhales.

 

Yuzuru’s eyes pop open in the dark. He takes a second to gather his wits and then softly curses his jet lag. He glances at the clock. 6 AM. Three hours of sleep. He glances to the other side. The first rays of sun are intruding around the shades. A dark haired head is pinned against his shoulder. He sighs and tries to fall back to sleep.

“Uh.” Javier mumbles to his neck. His arm is already tightening around Yuzuru’s waist and a leg is starting to cross over his.

“Miss me?” Yuzuru whispers to the limpet currently laying halfway on top of him.

Javier huffs amusement. He finishes moving to cover Yuzuru and lifts himself on his elbows.

“What gives you that idea?” he whispers an inch away to Yuzu’s lips.

Yuzuru rearranges his own body to welcome Javier’s weight and raises an eyebrow. He looks meaningfully down to their joined pelvises.

Javier giggles softly and thrusts his hips languidly.

“Miss me?” he whispers back.

“Yes.” Yuzuru moans and they kiss.

They part for a few moments for Javier to fetch the small bottle and for Yuzuru to push his briefs down one leg. Their bodies have become familiar to the smallest instance, the smallest movement.

Yuzuru is almost too relaxed for this, but he shivers as Javier enters him. They take their time kissing and whispering sweet nothings to each other, in between waves of movement and arousal.

 _"Oh dios_ …” Javier murmurs. He’s close. “ _Te amo mucho cariño_.”

“ _Watashi mo_ …” Yuzuru can’t go on, he needs his breath as he floats away into pleasurable starburst.

“ _Aishiteruyo_.” he breathes out when he can. Javier laughs into his shoulder and gently moves to the side, pulling Yuzuru with him.

They cuddle sleepily, enjoying the afterglow. Javier looks at the alarm clock and sighs.

“I‘m gonna be late.”

Yuzuru doesn’t hear him.

 

Yuzuru walks into the Cricket Club lobby and waves at some of the skaters present.

He pulls open the door to the ice rink and is assaulted by the echoing chatter of ten 6 year olds excitedly screaming at their teacher to look at them.

Brian waves at him with a smile and Yuzuru heads to him.

“How were the ice shows, Yuzu?”

“Good.” Yuzuru is still nodding and bowing after so many weeks in Japan.

“Ready for next season?” Brian asks with an amused voice and a glint in his eye.

“Of course he’s ready.” Javier skates close and jumps out of the ice. “That quad axel isn’t going to skate itself into glory.”

“Javi.” Yuzuru sighs while Brian dissolves into giggles.

“If that was supposed to be a secret, maybe you shouldn’t have done it at the Tokyo ice show.” Javier points out, winking at Brian. “There are only 5 billion fancams of it on YouTube.”

“I was not going to do it.” Yuzuru complains fiercely, before going out of steam. “It was… accident.”

“You just happened to land a quad axel. Accidentally.” Brian giggles as Javier is bending over from laughing.

“Mr. Javier.” a six-year old slides close. “Come help me.”

“Coach Javi is needed.” Yuzuru points with a smile and watches Javier skate back with the kid, back into his novice’s class.

“The kids love him.” Brian comments. Yuzuru nods.

“Everybody love Javi.”

“Some more than others.” Brian is giving him a side-eye.

“ _Hai_ , Brian Orser coach-san.” Yuzuru teases back.

“Ice!” orders Brian.

Yuzuru almost skips down the corridor. As he goes, crossing skaters on the way in and out of locker rooms, nobody pauses to look at the two wooden plaques on the wall.

 

Yuzuru Hanyu

Olympic Gold Medal

Sochi 2014

 

Yuzuru Hanyu

Olympic Gold Medal

PyeongChang 2018

 

 

 

 

Translations

 _Oh dios_ … _Te amo mucho cariño_ . - Oh God... I love you so much, sweetheart. (Spanish)

 _Watashi mo_ … _Aishiteruyo_. - I love you too. (Japanese)

 _Hai_ \- Yes (Japanese)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody who commented and everybody who read this and left kudos. I hope you enjoyed it. See you next time. <3


End file.
